Halloween Dreams
by Eric and Sookie Fic Exchange
Summary: Written by Missy Dee: Eric & Sookie take Hunter trick or treating.


**Halloween Dreams**

**Author: **MissyDee

**Written For:** makesmyheadspin

**Bookverse/Showverse: **Book  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>General IdeaPrompt: **Eric & Sookie take Hunter trick or treating.  
><strong>3 Specific Things:<strong> Sookie dresses like Buffy. Eric flies. Hunter asks Eric to tell him a scary story.

**Word count: **1703

**Beta: **ChanelAddict

**Summary: **Eric and Sookie take Hunter trick-or-treating with some unusual surprises.

* * *

><p>"Lover, aren't we going to be around a child tonight?" Eric leans against the railing on my front porch, crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

There's something different about Eric tonight. He looks pale― a good pale, and good gravy, when did he get a leather jacket? I'm sure I would remember that. I can't really put my finger on it, but he's looking extra scrumptious right now. I want to rub myself all over him like a cat marking its human. I think peeing on him like a dog would be frowned upon. I know ― I could lick him. He looks lickable right now. His hair looks a little longer too, that could be it. I haven't seen him in a couple weeks.

"Yeah, we're picking up my nephew, why?" I query.

He knows what the plan is. Pick Hunter up from Remy and take him trick or treating. Same thing we've done the last three years since his mother died. I'm the only one on her side of the family that keeps in contact with them. Hadley ― my cousin, Hunter's mother ― was estranged from the family before she died. My bigot aunt stopped talking to her when she found out Hadley married a black man. Gran and I gave her hell for it, but you can't fix stupid. We hoped when Hunter was born she would come around but that never happened. Hadley was do distraught over Aunt Linda not wanting anything to do with her own grandson she took it out on the rest of us and stopped talking to Gran and I. Thankfully, after she passed from a brain aneurysm Remy welcomed Gran and I into their lives with open arms. He's a good man.

"Your breasts are very much on display, not that I'm complaining mind you. I just don't know if I can stop myself from touching them," yes, he gets free reign with the girls; it's one of the few perks he gets, poor thing.

Eric and I have been good friends for about three and half years and an actual couple about a year and a half now, I've been waiting to graduate college to move in with him, lord knows he's asked enough times. Why doesn't he move in with me you ask? I also refuse to live in sin; I won't live with him until we're married. I also haven't slept with him. Poor guy has the patience of a saint when it comes to our bedroom activities or _lack _thereof. He claims he's satisfied with the heavy petting, but I feel bad. I'm torn between my morals and my love for one Mr. Eric Northman.

"It's for my costume. You know I'm not normally this exposed. How about after we drop Hunter off I give you all the alone time you can handle with them?" I say as his fangs drop down ― those must be special effects fangs special for Halloween. I never even thought about him being a vampire! I'm wearing a white cap sleeve lace shirt with a very deep V, a pair of black straight leg slacks and some strappy sandals with a small heel.

"I'm assuming you like that idea?" He asks with a familiar glint in his eye, as he looks me up and down.

"Very much," I shudder when he licks his fangs and gives me a look that makes me want to say to hell with my morals. I _really _like the fangs.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" He asks.

"Buffy," I wink and saunter down my front porch steps, adding a little extra sway in my hips.

"As in The Vampire Slayer? Sookie, that's rich," he gives a boisterous laugh and zips to the car to open my door.

"You slay me, lover," he tells me, holding his hand over his heart when I slip into the car rolling my eyes at his theatrics.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Are you a vampire Eric? You look like a vampire," Hunter offers as Eric and I walk him down the street.

We've hit about ten houses so far and not gotten any good candy. If you ask Hunter he'll say it's all wonderful, but kids like it all. I want the good stuff, the snickers and three musketeers; some good chocolate. This year Remy dressed Hunter as a zombie for Halloween saying "Zombies are the new Vampires" that and Hunter "accidently" saw _Zombieland_; he's been obsessed with them since. Remy had to warn me he saw it in case he had bad dreams when he came to my house the next night. It seems it's only piqued his interest in all things scary or what modern society would call scary. I agree with Hunt and think it's all funny and cool.

"Why yes, Hunter I am a vampire. It's nice of you to notice," Eric looks down at him and lets his fangs click down causing Hunter to ooh and ahh.

"Can I touch 'em? How come I've never seen 'em before?" That's an excellent question. I would've liked to been included on this little fang purchase. They look awfully realistic and expensive. Eh, it's his money. If he wants to spend ridiculous amounts of it on fake fangs so be it.

"I've been hiding them," he winks. I roll my eyes, Eric ― ever the drama queen, that one.

"They're cool I guess, but I zombies are better," he shrugs and we walk up to the next house

When I'm with these two it's like I don't exist. I don't mind though, I enjoy seeing them interact. It shows me Eric will be an excellent father one day. He says he wants three, I will be happy with two. I want my two point five children, house with a yard and a white picket fence one day. Obviously, I want them with Eric; he's an amazing man to put up my wanting to wait for marriage, then putting marriage of for so long. A few more month's though and I'll be a college graduate, ready to start my real life.

"Hey, Eric. You got any good scary stories?" Hunter asks as we make our way back to the car. We walk seven blocks, after the first one Hunter hit the jackpot and god a few houses with full sized candy bars ― that I will insist need to be inspected, I will also give him a lesson in sharing.

"I have a _lot _of scary stories, would you like me to tell you one?"

"Yes please!" Hunter loves ghost and monster stories.

"Hmm, let me think," he taps his chin, "oh I know. Have you ever heard of Wal-Mart?" is he serious?

"Um, yeah… but, Eric how is Wal-Mart scary?" Hunter is confused. I'll admit, I am too.

"Oh it is, so there's a day at the end of November called _Black Friday_. Last year, aunt Sookie took me to Wal-Mart at like four a─"

"Eric, what the heck are you talking about? _Black Friday_ sales are _not_scary stories," I cut him off.

"Oh I beg to differ, that lady trying to get the last Wii hit me seven times with her cart," he argues.

I look down at Hunter who is even more confused now, "never mind, that doesn't sound scary. It's just plain mean," smart kid.

"I was terrified," Eric counters. "Here I have an idea. It's not a scary story but I think it will help."

Hunter looks intrigued, yet skeptical. After all we see how the scary story went. Eric leans down and scoops Hunter into his arms and holds him like you would a toddler, telling Hunt to wrap his arms around his neck. Eric then does something that astounds us all, he starts to levitate. My eyes must be the size of dinner plates, how in world is he doing that? You would think after three and a half years I would know that my boyfriend could fly. _Right_?

"Eric, what the fu─ um, what? Are you... levitating?" I yell, completely shocked and amazed. He just winks and flies off with my nephew. He really _is _a vampire.

What. The. Fuck.

"Sookie!" Arlene snaps at me, "wake up, girl. Table six is asking for you."

"What?" oh, apparently I was lost in thought, remembering last night's dream. I've got to stop watching vampire movies before bed.

"Table six, the tall blond guy. He's asking for you," she tells me again.

"Oh, um okay, thanks Arlene," I take a quick look in the mirror in the back room before going out to see my customer at table six, also known as Hottie McHotterson, or Dreamsicle, it's actually Eric Northman. He's been coming here for the last three and a half years, every two weeks like clockwork and sitting in my section. I've been in love with him for about three years now. We've gotten to know each other a little - though I'm always too nervous to do anything much more than small talk. I've also been having random dreams about him for years. We have a fabulous relationship in my head; he barely knows my name in real life.

"Hi," I give him my best crazy Sookie smile, "is there anything I can get for you? Is everything okay?" he rarely says anything more than his order and the ever so polite "how are you doing?".

"Um, y-yes," he stutters and my smile drops. "I was, um, wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me on your next night off?" he gives me a nervous grin.

"Oh," my smile slowly starts to spread across my face again, "I would love that," I say as his smile starts to match mine. He was clearly nervous, and then suddenly, so was I. I'd built this guy up in my head for so long, would that hinder or help me on our date? I was going on a date with the man of my dreams - literally, how many women got to say that? Not many, I'd wager. And it just so happened that my next night off is Halloween. What were the odds?


End file.
